1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analyzer and a computer program product, and more particularly, it relates to an analyzer capable of analyzing a plurality of types of analytes and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Background Art
An analyzer capable of analyzing a plurality of types of analytes is known in general (refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,391,263, for example).
The analyzer disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,391,263 varies analytical conditions with the species of animals from which blood samples (analytes) are derived. Therefore, this analyzer can measure blood samples of a plurality of types of animals.
On the other hand, there is a demand in a field of research, for example, for classifying an animal species into minor classifications on the basis of states thereof while analyzing blood samples on the basis of analytical conditions corresponding to the minor classifications respectively. For example, there is a demand for classifying an animal species “rat” into minor classifications such as “healthy rat”, “rat developing disease A”, “rat developing disease B” etc. while analyzing blood samples on the basis of analytical conditions corresponding to the minor classifications respectively.
However, it is disadvantageously difficult to meet this demand with the analyzer disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,391,263.